


captain of my heart

by caroldantops (sarkisianed)



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain kink, Drabble Collection, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Grinding, Light Bondage, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarkisianed/pseuds/caroldantops
Summary: collection of reader-insert carol danvers ficsrating in each chapter





	1. stressed out [E]

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Carol Danvers loving zone! All fics are cross-posted on here and my tumblr (@caroldantops). Tags will update as needed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: Hii! Can you do a smut with Carol Danvers using a strap on on reader? Would gladly appreciate it, thank you!!
> 
> warnings: smut, strap-ons, residual stress from me desperately trying to make it through the semester

You sigh, holding the still-steaming cup of coffee close enough so that it hits your face. You hope that the heat will start to wake you up before the coffee is cool enough for you to drink. The last couple of weeks have left you completely exhausted, night after night of only a few hours of sleep because of various papers and projects.

Even though you’ve finally gotten a reprieve the last couple of days, and you’ve been sleeping through noon almost every day, the weariness is still wearing on you. Unfortunately, it’s been wearing on Carol as well. She knows how hard you’ve been working and has been doing her best not to distract you.

But you know your girlfriend well. And you know that she’s been a little attention starved.

You woke up late (again), and it seems like she had already left for her morning workout. Glancing at the clock, you figure that she’ll be home in about –

“Morning, sunshine!” The door to your apartment swings open and slams shut in a flash, and Carol appears with a grin. She strides over to the kitchen, grabbing a glass out of the cabinet and getting water. After gulping it down in two swallows, she grins at you and quips, “Wow, it’s only ten. You’re up early.”

“Early bird gets the worm,” you mumble into your coffee. The presence of Carol, muscles exposed and covered in a thin layer of sweat, makes you forget that the coffee is still hotter than lava, and you yelp when it burns your tongue.

Carol juts her bottom lip out at you, “Aw, poor baby. Do you want me to kiss it better?”

You can see the mischievous glint in her eye, and put on your best puppy eyes and nod sadly at her. Carol walks around to your side of the counter, standing in between your legs. Her hand strokes your face slowly. She first kisses your forehead, then places one on your nose, and then kisses your lips softly.

You relax into the kiss, pulling Carol by her hips further into you, pressing the two of you together. You’ve missed the feeling of her body against yours. Carol pulls back, just as you’re starting to get really into it, a soft smile on her face.

“I’ve missed you, babe,” Carol says.

“I know,” you sigh. “I’m sorry I’ve been totally spaced out lately.”

“No, it’s okay!” Carol reassures you. “You gotta do what you gotta do. I understand that completely.”

She cups your face and gives you another quick kiss. You try to pull her closer desperately, and she chuckles against your lips. “Although, I have missed this.”

“Me too,” you smile.

“Do you have anything you have to do today?”

“Nope, I managed to get a little bit ahead yesterday. So I’m free for – Ah!” You squeal as Carol hoists you up, carrying you effortlessly into your bedroom. You giggle wildly as Carol tosses you onto the mattress, following you quickly after and latching her lips to your neck.

//

“Come on, baby,” Carol whispers, propping herself up against the headboard and pulling you up toward her. “Think you can go one more round?”

“Y-yeah,” you whimper. Carol has already made you cum three times with her tongue and fingers, and your legs are feeling shaky. But when she pulled out her strap-on from the bedside table, you felt a flood of arousal hit you and willed yourself to go one more round.

Carol guides you onto her lap, slowly pushing you down onto the dildo. You moan, head falling against her shoulder as she pushes her hips up into you. When you finally feel steady again, you sit upright again and start making out with Carol again, letting her guide your hips up and down on the strap. She groans, loving being able to watch you bounce up and down in her lap, occasionally pausing to grind against her.

However, you start to get tired quicker than normal, and Carol can tell because you start slowing down and resting your head against her shoulder again. You suppose that exhaustion is hitting you again, and riding Carol is requiring more energy than you have. You desperately grind against her still, trying to get the last bit of release that you need. But the slow pace isn’t enough to push you over the edge.

“What’s wrong, Y/N? Do you need to stop?”

“No,” you groan. “I’m just a little tired. But…”

“But what, baby?” You just whine against her neck, still moving slowly on her. “Use your words.”

“I need to cum, Carol,” you moan, feeling the girth of the strap leave you as Carol lifts you off. “Don’t stop, please.”

“Don’t worry, I’m just going to make you more comfy, okay?” Carol whispers, kissing you before guiding you to lay down on your side. The bed dips as she positions herself behind you. She lifts one of your legs a little and kisses your shoulder. You feel her rubbing the tip of the dildo against your folds, running it through your wetness. “Tell me what you want. I wanna hear you say it.”

“I want you, Carol,” you moan, feeling her teeth against your neck. “Please, fuck me.”

“Alright, baby,” Carol pushes into you, and you shudder when she fills you. “Fast or slow?”

“Fast,” you answer with a gasp. “Fast, please, Carol.”

Carol nods, thrusting into you at a rapid pace. The sudden shift in friction is enough to get you moaning loudly again, pressing your face against the pillow in an attempt to hide some of your noises. But Carol won’t have it, and you feel her hand wrap gently around your throat.

“Nu-uh, Y/N,” Carol husks. “I haven’t heard those moans for weeks. I wanna hear you scream my name.”

And you do, as her pace picks up, the sound of skin slapping against skin lewdly filling the room - only to be drowned out by you crying Carol’s name over and over as she pushes you to the edge. You take the hand she has on your throat and guide it to your clit. Carol takes the hint, rolling your clit in her fingers as she continues to fuck you.

It’s just enough to make you cum one last time, twitching against Carol and slumping into the bed. Carol pulls out of you, and you respond with a whimper. She rolls you over so that she can see your face, pushing the sweaty hair out of your face.

“You okay?” She asks, wrapping her arm over your body. “I thought I almost lost you there for a second.”

“Yeah,” you laugh. “I think you fucked the tired out of me.”

“I’m always happy to help.”


	2. oh captain, my captain [E]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> combined three different requests for this one! 
> 
> "smutty Carol Danvers/Reader fic where the reader is part of the avengers crew too and Carol keeps distracting them by working out in tank tops and tight leggings"  
> "reader keeps teasing carol about her captain kink and she just snaps and goes all hard dom and ties up reader and fucks their brains out. Also maybe add the finger sucking kink?"  
> "carol makes you ride her fingers and makes you taste them afterwards? Aaaand that she has the captain kink?"

Training with the Avengers is a nightmare. Not just because you’re a little bit stronger on the tech side - rather than brute strength - and everyone you spar with tends to kick your ass. No, somehow Natasha sweeping you to the ground five times in a row isn’t the worst part. 

The worst part is having to watch Carol workout. 

It’s just impossible to focus on anything when Carol is lifting weights in a tank top, muscles sweaty and gleaming as they flex. Or when she’s doing squats in leggings right in front of you, giving you a perfect view of her ass. 

Really, you don’t understand how she always ends up working out at the exact same time as you, right where you want to be. It’s not like she couldn’t go to another area of the training room, there was plenty of other equipment for her to use. Even when you’re practicing shooting, she comes over. She doesn’t need to practice using guns! She has built in photon blasts for god’s sake!

After she just destroys one of the targets with a quick photon blast and a smirk in your direction, you start to think maybe she’s just showing off. 

“Hey,” Carol approaches you one day while you’re stretching, ready to lift some weights. She’s wearing a grey tank top - at  _ least  _ it’s not the white one that starts to get see-through if she works out for too long - and black leggings. You try not to stare at her biceps as she crosses her arms over her chest. “Spot me?” 

“Sure, Captain” you agree, trying to put your attraction aside for a minute. Carol’s lips quirk up a little when you call her Captain - something you’ve noticed before. “Bench press?” 

“No, actually,” she positions herself on equipment you’re not as familiar with. 

The amount of weights makes you do a double take - there’s no way she can lift  _ that  _ much, right? It has to be at least 300 pounds. Maybe more. Carol positions herself so the bar is about level with her hips, and your eyes go wide when you realize what she has in mind for her workout. 

“Hip thrusts?” You blush. 

“Yep,” Carol grins. “Just stand about where my legs are and be ready if you need to catch the weight.” 

You do as Carol asked, still blushing intensely. The position you have to stand in to be able to spot her leaves you basically right above her hips. Carol asks if you’re ready, and even though you’re 100% definitely not ready for Carol Danvers to be hip thrusting with you this close, you nod. 

It’s all you can do to keep your eyes anywhere but Carol’s hips pushing up toward you. Unfortunately, you can’t do anything to ignore the grunts coming from Carol either. In an effort to not act completely awkward, you start talking to her. 

“You know, I feel like I’ve seen you do this without anyone spotting, Captain.” 

Carol pauses after her next rep, chest starting to heave, sweat rolling down her neck and lower - where you tear your eyes away. 

“I have. Steve told me it’s bad practice though. So, better safe than sorry, right?” Carol says with a wink. Before you can respond, she starts doing more reps. You stare straight ahead, arousal pooling within you with each grunt that escapes her lips. 

“So, how much you lifting, Captain?” You ask, trying to find any sort of distraction. 

Carol stops again, pointing at the towel that’s next to you. You hand it to her, staring as she wipes the sweat from her face and chest. “About 400 pounds. Have you always called me Captain this much?” 

“Probably not,” you shrug, watching her stand and stretch her arms. “You seem to like it when I do.” 

“What?” She glares at you, and you swear you see a blush. You suddenly feel at more of an advantage here, now that Carol’s done hip thrusting and you seems to have found something she actually gets embarrassed about. 

“You always make a cute face when I do. It’s like,” you try to imitate the proud, yet somewhat shy look that Carol makes, but you think it comes out more like a manic looking smile. “Whatever. You get what I mean.  _ Captain. _ ” 

“I don’t do that,” Carol says firmly, stepping over the weight and closer to you. You almost step back, with her so close to your face, but a little wave of confidence makes you stand your ground. 

“Sure you don’t, Captain.” 

“You might want to watch yourself, Y/N,” Carol hovers close enough for you to brush your lips against hers, and you desperately want to. You’re think that she wants this too. 

“Do I?” You challenge again. Carol brings her hands to your hips, tilting your head as if to ask if this is okay. You wrap your arms over her shoulders, eyes darting to her lips. 

“Yes,” Carol husks. “Captain’s orders.” 

“Carol,” you gasp, feigning surprise teasingly. “Does someone have a kink for being called Captain?” 

Carol growls, pulling your hips into her own. You gasp, trying desperately not to start grinding against her leg she’s pushed between your legs. She grins, knowing she has the upper hand again. “Only when it comes to you, baby.” 

Her lips find yours finally, kissing you with such intensity you almost topple over. You kiss back with equal fervor, moaning with her teeth scrape against your bottom lip. The realization that you both are still very much in public hits you, and you pull away. Carol tilts her head at you. 

“We should probably leave..”

“Why?” 

“Because I don’t think the other Avengers would approve of the type of workout I want to do now.” 

//

Carol pushes you into your room and onto the bed. You tug her down with you, pulling her in for more kisses. You smile against her lips, and she pulls away, laughing. 

“What are you so happy about?” She asks, cupping your face. 

“I can’t believe this is happening,” you say honestly. Then you start tugging at her clothes, adding, “If I had know I just needed to call you Captain to get you all worked up, I would’ve started a lot sooner.” 

A sharp pain runs through your scalp suddenly, and you realize Carol has a tight grip in your hair. You gasp, moaning a little at the delicious sting. Carol’s gaze hardens on you. 

“Teasing me more isn’t a good idea, baby,” she says, pulling your head back and grazing her teeth against your neck. “But I think it’s only fair that if you know a kink of mine, I get to know one of yours.” 

Your brain is starting to feel a little hazy, so you struggle to come up with something. Especially since Carol still nipping at your neck makes thinking about anything other than that difficult. 

“Come on, Y/N. Tell me what makes you  _ wet _ ,” Carol cups your still clothed pussy with one hand for emphasis.

“F-fuck, Carol. I…” Something that you’ve always been interested in suddenly pops into your mind, and just the thought of Carol doing it with you does make you immediately grow wetter. “Tie me up and fuck me, Captain.” 

“Oh, fuck yes,” Carol growls, pushing you away for a moment as she gets up and searches through your drawers. While she looks through them, you strip, tossing your clothes to the ground. She comes back to the bed with a scarf in hand, twirling it teasingly. Carol’s gaze on you is predatory, like you’re a delicious meal she wants to devour. “You’re so beautiful. Sit up on your knees, hands behind your back.” 

You follow Carol’s commands, feeling your wetness already starting to drip down your thighs. You’ll definitely need to change your sheets later. The anticipation builds in your core as Carol carefully ties your hands together, leaving you completely under her control. She asks you to pull a little, making sure it isn’t too tight. 

“Say red if you need to stop, okay?” Carol asks. You nod, and she kisses you gently. After she pulls away, her face hardens again, and a shiver runs through you. Carol gets onto the bed, propping herself up against the headboard. She guides you toward her, so you’re straddling her hips. “You ready, princess?” 

“Yes,” you groan. 

“Yes, what?” Carol asks, starting to stroke you slowly, your wetness quickly coating her fingers. She gasps a little how aroused you are. 

“Yes, please, Captain,” you push yourself against her. You don’t have to much longer, as Carol pushes two fingers into you. You moan, bound hands twisting because you want so desperately to touch Carol. 

Carol starts working at you with her teeth again, but this time working across your chest, leaving hickies in her wake. Her fingers thrust in and out of your dripping pussy, moving at a quickening pace as you start to try to grind against her. 

“So pretty, baby,” Carol whispers against your neck. “You look so good like this. All wet and desperate. All for me, right?” 

“For you,” you mumble out between moans. Your hips grind against her fingers, feeling the intense heat building fast. “Please. More, Carol.” 

“You wanna take control that bad, baby? Go ahead, I wanna watch you ride my fingers,” Carol sits back, stilling her fingers. You groan at the sudden loss, but quickly start riding Carol’s long, slender fingers just as she said to. 

Carol moves the other hand to rest behind her head, watching you with the cockiest expression. She knows that she’s the only one who can turn you on like this. She’s the only one who can take control of you like this. 

Your movements get more frantic as you grow wetter and closer to the edge. Carol’s fingers keep slipping out of your pussy, making you whine pathetically. “Carol, I need you, please.” 

“I’ve got you, princess,” Carol says, adding a third finger and shoving them into you. You clench around her fingers, breathing uneven and hips twitching out of your control. Carol brings her other hand to your face, guiding you to kiss her. You gasp into her mouth as she curls her fingers just right. 

“Right there! Ah, again!” You beg, fists clenched with so much tension you think that if you wanted to you could tear right through the scarf. 

Carol continues the pattern of thrusts and finger curling, not letting you move away from her kisses. She pulls away for a split second to whisper, “Cum for me, baby.” 

The words along with one last pump of Carol’s fingers is enough to push your orgasm out of you, leaving you twitching and shuddering against Carol, trying not to fall over since you’re unable to fully balance yourself. Carol grabs your hips with her other hand, steadying you. 

Your head falls to Carol’s shoulder, chest heaving and thighs still shuddering. Carol takes her fingers out of you, and you feel her press them against your slightly open lips. You’re taken by surprise and sit up again, looking at Carol confused. 

She raises an eyebrow, holding her fingers coated with your cum up to your lips again. 

“Suck.” 

You understand now, opening your mouth and allowing Carol to push her fingers in. Carol doesn’t break eye contact with you, arousal clear on her face as your tongue strokes her fingers. You give her fingers one last suck and release them with a wet sound, making Carol groan. 

“Damn, that’s fucking hot,” she mutters, pulling you in for a kiss again. She pushes her tongue into your mouth, tasting you eagerly. Carol presses your foreheads together, looking at you with a satisfied smile as she pulls away from your mouth. 

“So, you have a thing for finger sucking too, Captain?” you tease. 

“Shut up.” 


	3. sick days [G]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: Can you make a carol x reader fluff about reader having a cold and carol takes care of reader?
> 
> warnings: none!

“I’m home!” 

The apartment door slams. Your already throbbing head does not appreciate the volume of the slam. But you at least have some comfort in the fact that nobody slams the door like Carol does. 

“Babe?” Carol pokes her head into the doorway to the bedroom. “What’s wrong?” 

You’re bundled up in as many blankets as you could find, but you’re somehow still shivering. Your laptop sits open, playing an old cartoon quietly. Next to the bed is a trash can filled with tissues, some that you missed scattered on the ground. 

Since Carol’s been away on a mission for a couple of days, you’ve been spending more time with the other Avengers at HQ, trying to help with the mission in any way you could from New York. Unfortunately, Bruce had been hanging around with a nasty cold, and you two were pretty close. 

You swear you feel so shitty now that you’re considering killing Bruce Banner. 

“Sick,” you mumble. Carol steps into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed with her leg tucked under her. She brushes a few sweaty strands of hair out of your face. “You probably don’t wanna get to close, Carol. I’ll get you sick.” 

“Don’t care,” she shrugs. “I haven’t seen you for days. I’m going to spend time with you, whether you like it or not.” 

Carol makes you get up for a moment while she insists on changing some of the blankets on the bed and getting you more pillows so you can be propped up more comfortably. She checks your temperature again, eyes widening as she reads the thermometer. 

“Jesus, you’re hotter than a photon blast.” 

“I could’ve told you that without the thermometer,” you sniff. 

“Are you hungry at all?” 

“A little, I guess,” you shrug weakly. Carol tsks, giving you a quick kiss on the forehead. 

“I know you don’t really feel like eating, but I’m going to make you something anyway. You can eat as little as you want,” Carol gives your laptop back, smiling at your screen. “Are you watching Pokemon?” 

“Shut up. It was suggested, and I can barely think enough to try changing it,” you pout, turning the volume up so you can’t hear Carol snickering at you. 

“Okay, nerd.” 

About an episode later, you start smelling something mouthwatering wafting through the apartment. You think that maybe you actually will manage to eat whatever Carol’s made, if it tastes as good as it smells. Carol pauses her cooking to bring you another glass of juice. 

“It smells really good, Carol,” you say, taking the glass from her. “What are you making?” 

“Soup,” Carol answers. “My special recipe.” 

“Hm,” you become hesitant. Carol is a decent cook, but she has a tendency to throw strange things together sometimes without really thinking about it. 

Carol laughs, “Just kidding. I looked it up. I promise I won’t feed you anything terrible while you’re sick.” 

“Oh, so you’ll just feed me terrible things when I’m healthy?” 

“Yep!” 

Carol leaves again, returning soon with a bowl of steaming soup and some crackers on a tray. She gets up on the bed, propping herself up against the pillows next to you. You automatically shift to curl against her, resting your head on her shoulder. 

“Sit up, it’s dinner time.” 

“No,” you mumble. “Nap time.” 

“Will you at least try it?” Carol asks, bringing a spoonful up to you. “You don’t have to eat all of it right now.” 

You open your mouth, slurping it up. It warms your mouth and stomach immediately, and you hum with satisfaction. It’s surprisingly delicious, and you sit up and take the bowl from Carol, shoveling more into your mouth. You hadn’t realized that you didn’t eat anything all day. Carol chuckles, wiping a little bit of soup that escaped your mouth off of your chin. 

“Good?” 

“Ugh,” you swallow. “Heavenly. My compliments to the chef.” 

You kiss her on the mouth, before remembering that you’re still sick and pulling back. “Ah, sorry.” 

Carol pulls you in for another kiss, smiling against you. 

“I’m not going to let a little cold stand in between me and my girlfriend.” 


	4. f(ab)ulous [E]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: i know you said requests closed but ,,,, the anon who said imagine carol making the reader grind on her abs ... i would like to see it

You didn’t mean to end up trying to quietly have sex in the training room. You honestly came in just to check and see if Carol was done working out so she could get ready for your dinner tonight. But watching her bench press was always an easy way to get you distracted. 

You were already mostly dressed for tonight in a nice skirt, and Carol saw this and immediately her eyes darkened with arousal. Something about seeing you in a skirt always gets her going - it’s one of the easiest ways to bring out her dominant side. 

“I’m almost done, just give me about ten minutes. But if you came here to distract me, it’s going to take a lot longer,” she says, yanking the bottom of her tank top up to wipe her face with it. The action gives you a perfect view of her abs, sweaty and perfect and you just want to run your tongue over them. 

She lays back down to do another round, shirt still riding up to the edge of her sports bra, you get a wicked idea. 

“I wasn’t going to, but now that you mention it…” You swing your leg over the bench and straddle her torso. 

Carol gasps, looking up at you with her mouth gaping. “Are you not wearing panties?” 

“No,” you say innocently, starting to rub your already wet pussy against her. “After dates you always like to jump in bed right away. Thought I’d make it easy for you.” 

“Fuck, you’re so bad,” Carol growls. From you position, she can’t sit up without throwing you off of her, but she seems okay with letting you do the work at the moment. She grabs your hips and guiding you to grind harder against her.

“Carol, I-- _ fuck. _ ” 

“Shh, be quiet, baby. Wouldn’t want someone to hear you and come in, right?” Carol whispers, tightening her grip on your thighs. Your wetness spreads on her abs, which are growing slicker by the second. You moan, throwing your head back. “Someone’s definitely going to hear you if you keep that up. You can’t help it though can you? You love this, grinding against me. Pussy wet and desperate. Don’t you, princess?” 

“Yes, yes!” You cry.

“God, this is so hot, baby. I can feel your pussy pressing against my abs. You’re dripping all over me. So desperate. So pretty.” 

You’re trying your hardest to get the amount of stimulation you need to cum. Grinding isn’t quite enough to push you over, at least not yet. You at least need Carol touching you in some other way - sucking on your nipples or biting hickies into your neck. “Carol, please.” 

“Please, what? What do you need?” Carol asks, voice low. “Use your words.” 

“Touch me, play with my clit,” you whine. “Anything I just need you to touch me.” 

“I’ve got you,” Carol says, pushing your skirt up a little more so she can reach under it. You lift up a little, leaving her room to stroke her fingers through your wetness, running them up against your clit. 

It’s just enough to make you cum, shaking against her. You’re barely able to keep yourself upright, and you end up letting Carol guide you down to lay on her chest. You can feel where your wetness is coating Carol’s stomach, and it makes you quiver a little. You haven’t cum that fast since you and Carol first started dating. 

“You’re amazing,” Carol says, kissing your sweat covered forehead. “But I have to get up and go shower now.” 

“Five more minutes.” 

“Babe, we have reservations.” 


	5. morning aftercare [G/T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon: would u do a carol x reader fluff where it’s kind of like ,, the aftercare I suppose like maybe a morning after or something where she’s just being rlly soft
> 
> warnings: only a reference to sex, the rest is just fluff!

The bed dipping jostles you awake from a deep sleep. You slowly blink your eyes open, squinting grumpily at the light shining through the curtains that aren’t doing their job well enough. The only nice thing about the sunshine filtering in is how it makes Carol glow - well, different from her normal glowing. 

Carol notices that you’re watching her pad around the room looking for clothes and pouts at you. She crawls up the bed, hovering over you and pushing the stray hair back from your face so she can see you better. 

“Aw, did I wake you? I’m sorry.” 

“S’ok, Carol” you mumble. “I’ve lived with you for almost a year, I know you’re up at the asscrack of dawn.” 

“But I kept you up so late last night, I wanted to let you sleep in.” 

You hum, remembering the night before. Carol had been particularly worked up after a stressful, full blown screaming match with some of the other Avengers over a mission. She’d come home late, slamming doors and pacing and ranting. So you let her take it out on you. As much as you hated seeing her that stressed, the way she fucked you was always absolutely amazing. 

“Worth it,” you grin at her sleepily. She laughs and kisses you languidly. 

“Since you’re awake, how ‘bout you go take a shower?” 

“So early.” 

“You fell asleep before you could really clean up last night, baby,” Carol says, tugging you so you’re sitting up in the bed. The blankets fall away from your still naked body, and you shiver. You yank the covers back around you and pout at her. She gives you a stern look. “You need to shower, princess. How’s your ass?” 

“Hm,” you mumble, wiggling slightly to see if the sting is still there. It’s not too painful, but there is a dull sort of soreness when you put too much pressure on it. “Not too bad. Just a little sore. Not that I’m surprised.” 

“Good,” Carol gives you a half smirk. She’s definitely proud of her work, as well as glad you’re not too sore. “Go shower.” 

“Fine.” 

The hot water feels amazing on your slightly aching body. You wouldn’t dare tell Carol that she was right though. But of course she was. She knows your body better than you do, both how to make it come undone and how to take care of it best afterwards. 

As you’re drying off, you smell something delicious wafting into the bedroom from the kitchen. You slip on just a soft robe and go to the kitchen, smiling when you see Carol swaying her hips at the stove as the radio plays. You walk up behind her, wrapping your arms around her waist and pressing yourself to her back. 

“Hello there,” she says, leaning back into you. 

“Hi. Whatcha making?” 

“Scrambled eggs and some bacon. Oh, and there’s biscuits in the oven,” she gestures around the stove to the breakfast she’s made. The kitchen is kind of a mess - as it always is when she cooks - but the smell of food distracts you from that. 

“Someone’s feeling domestic this morning,” you say, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck where her hair is pulled up into a ponytail. 

“Just want you to have a good meal,” Carol says, turning off the stove and turning around in your arms. “I like taking care of you.” 

“Well, lucky for you Danvers, I like being taken care of.” 


	6. a few pointers [E]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anons requested:   
> "Hello, your fics are so amazing and Captain Marvel is hot as hell. Thank you for making us “The perverts” happy :) I would like to request a Carol Danvers/Reader smut fic with strap-on and Carol being the sub. Hope is not that difficult. Thank you!"  
> "What’s up? am I still on time to make a request? I now Captain Marvel has all this big dick energy, but I would like to read a smut fic with fem/reader where Carol is flirty and girly and keeps teasing the reader until… well you know hahaha Hope you can write. Thanks! great job :)"

“You gonna pick a song or are you just gonna keep bending over like that for another ten minutes?”

The jukebox stops flipping through songs as your hand stills on the button. If the voice behind you was male, you might’ve ignored them. But this voice is high and teasing, and it piques your curiosity. You straighten up, turn around and lean against the flashing jukebox.

You recognize the woman quickly. Carol Danvers. Rambeau’s best friend.

Maria introduced the two of you before, but it was a fleeting moment. You admit that you’ve been hoping to see her around again. You recall her singing a passionate karaoke duet with Maria that night, hair wildly flying around her, acting like she was the only person in the room.

Now, though, both of you are zeroed in on each other. You look her up and down, eyes taking in the ripped high waisted jeans and tight black tank - hugging her body in all the right places. She watches you with a smug look on her face, knowing exactly what thoughts are running through your head.

“Haven’t seen you around in a while,” you say finally. “Did you wanna pick a song?”

“No, just enjoying the view.”

Oh. She wants to play that game, huh.

Maria did mention that Carol isn’t the most subtle about what she wants.

“Would you like a drink while you enjoy the view?”

//

You quickly discover that Carol is extremely touchy when tipsy. She’s only had a drink and a half, though, so you know all of these touches are extremely intentional.

They start out innocent at first. Flirty, but still innocent enough. A hand trailing up your arm while you talk and laugh over drinks or taking your hand in hers when getting particularly excited over a story she’s telling you about the Air Force.

You lean into the touches, encouraging them by glancing at her strategically placed hand on you and smiling or squeezing her hand gently.

Carol quickly gets bolder.

Both of you start playing pool, teamed up against Maria and another Air Force friend of theirs. Carol is notoriously competitive, shooting cocky one-liners at Maria the whole time. Among those comments, she sprinkles in many compliments toward you. Not just about your pool skills either.

“This outfit on you looks amazing by the way.”

“Damn, are you sure you’re not taken? I’m sure you have plenty of girls falling on their knees for you. To propose, of course.”

“Bending over like that again? What a tease.”

This comment made you raise an eyebrow and fire back, “Pool does require a little bending over. Or have you suddenly forgotten how to play?”

“Usually I’m pretty damn good,” Carol says. “But maybe you should give me a few pointers, if you’re such an expert.”

It would be a cute moment, really. You positioned behind Carol, guiding her through a shot. It’s straight out of a rom-com. Except, the rating of this rom-com quickly goes up when Carol starts pushing her ass back against you.

At first you assumed it was an accident, or possibly your own fault. But on another shot, when she pushed against you again — practically grinding her ass against your crotch — you realized that it definitely wasn’t an accident.

Luckily for you, you’re positioned with your face right by her ear, so it’s easy to whisper, “Are you really so desperate that you’re grinding against me, Carol?”

Her face stays knit in concentration, focused on the shot she’s lining up. But, you’re close enough so you can hear her breath hitch.

“You know, if you wanted me that bad…” You grip her hip with one hand and pull it even further into you. “All you had to do was ask, sweetheart.”

“Will you just take the damn shot!” Maria shouts, definitely not completely oblivious to the tension between you and Carol.

Carol, frustrated both sexually and by Maria being impatient, takes the shot haphazardly and completely misses the eight ball. She curses and tosses the stick aside.

“Fuck it, I’ve got better things to do.”

You smirk as she takes your hand and starts leading you away.

“You’re not living this down, Danvers!” Maria laughs. “Quitting a game because you’re too horny? You’re gonna hear about this for weeks.”

//

The two of you don’t even make it into Carol’s Mustang before you’re pushing her against the side. She welcomes it, pulling you by your jacket into a deep kiss. You growl a bit when she tugs at your hair, and you bite down on her lower lip. A soft, breathy whimper falls from her mouth.

“We should probably go,” you say in between kisses. “My place is only about ten minutes from here.”

“What are we doing still standing around then?”

Carol insists on driving, and you think that it might just be so she has something to focus on other than her pulsing arousal. You can see the flush on her face as she speeds down the road. You can’t help but place your hand on her thigh, not too high so she doesn’t get distracted from the road. But she definitely stiffens under your touch, legs subconsciously spreading a little wider.

It’s almost too easy.

Carol is impatient as you fumble around with your keys, tugging at your waist and pressing kisses to your exposed neck. Finally, you get the door unlocked and pull her inside, pressing her into your front door immediately.

“Such a fucking tease,” you mutter, already tugging her shirt off. She helps you and starts undressing you as well.

“Can’t help it. You’re so hot, I saw you across the room and knew I had to have you tonight.”

Your mouth is everywhere, leaving kisses, licks, and bites all over Carol’s toned body. Her breathing gets heavier as you kiss right above the waistband of her jeans. Her hips push up toward you, and you feel her hands in your hair, trying to guide you lower.

“Are you always this impatient?”

“Yes,” Carol huffs. Her annoyance is mostly masked by her flustered state, but that attitude is going to get her in trouble. You laugh at her slight pout and tug her into your bedroom.

You push her down onto the bed and tell her to wait. Her eyes are dark and her face is completely covered by a pretty blush. It takes a bit of digging through your closet, but you finally find what you’re looking for. You adjust the harness around your hips, admiring the fake cock between your legs.

As you finish buckling it, you hear Carol say something under her breath from behind you. You turn to face her.

“What was that, baby?”

“Nothing,” she lies, eyes glued to you. Particularly to your strap. “Just…fuck.”

“Don’t worry, we’re definitely going to.”

You settle onto the bed between Carol’s spread legs. Her pussy is already coated in her arousal, but just for good measure, you slip two fingers inside. Carol moans, moving her hips so she’s fucking herself on your fingers.

“Look at you,” you say. You stroke your cock while you finger Carol, and you see her watching you intensely. “So wet and desperate for me to fuck you. So much for that big, tough captain, huh?”

“Please…”

“Please what, baby?”

“Please fuck me with your cock.”

You almost moan at how fucking beautiful the plea sounds in Carol’s whining voice. Instead, you hide it with a grunt as you guide your cock quickly into her waiting pussy, pushing it completely into her.

Carol’s body arches off of the bed, and she releases one long moan as she’s filled with your cock. You push her hips back down to the bed, rubbing your thumbs against her skin gently while she adjusts.

“Good?”

“So good, keep going.”

You start fucking her at a fast pace, pulling her hips to meet each thrust. Carol’s tits bounce with each thrust, and her head is thrown back in ecstasy. Her moans and whines fill the room, and it’s music to your ears.

You never would have bet that Carol would be reduced to little high pitched whimpers and whines, but the more you pound into her, the more those noises are pulled from her. It just spurs you on more, moving your hands up to play with her tits while your cock thrusts into her.

“You look so good like this baby, doing so well taking my cock.”

“Yes, f-fuck, I’m close,” Carol manages to say through her moans.

Carol’s legs wrap around you, pulling you impossibly closer. Your thrusts become shorter and faster, and you moan when you feel her short nails claw down your back. They’re definitely going to leave pretty red lines later.

“Want me to make you cum? Do you wanna soak my cock?”

“Yes! Yes, please make me cum!” Carol cries out, gripping your shoulders so hard you wince a bit. Your hand travels down to her clit, and you roll and press and pinch the swollen bundle of nerves, still pounding into Carol.

“Fuck, fuck yes!”

You grin and lean forward to kiss Carol, loving feeling her moan into your mouth. Against her lips, you whisper, “Cum for me, Carol.”

Carol’s eyes roll back and her body convulses with pleasure as her climax hits her. You fuck her through her orgasm, reveling in the endless moans and hearing your name fall from Carol’s lips.

When Carol’s body settles back into the bed, you pull out of her. Kissing down her neck, you grin.

“Good, baby?”

“That’s an understatement,” Carol sighs happily, trying to steady her breathing. You kiss her cheek and sit up again, stretching out your muscles. Carol rakes her eyes over your body hungrily.

“Don’t get too comfy.”

“Why’s that?” Carol asks with a lazy, post-orgasm haze smile on her face.

“I don’t want you to fall asleep before round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr @caroldantops!


End file.
